


I Could Be The One

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [23]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, tourist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; AU. Liz is an office worker, Red is still...Red. Strangers on a plane meet-cute.“I enjoy just about anything, with the right person,” he replied sincerely. “But I suppose I’m more interested in local discoveries--places that are off the beaten path. You wouldn’t happen to know any?”





	I Could Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Prompt from [221beefcakes](http://221beefcakes.tumblr.com/): **tourist/knowledgeable local au**

“Business or pleasure?”

Liz looked up from her laptop. Where she had previously been sitting alone in first class, there was now a man next to her, unfolding a newspaper. How did she miss his arrival? _Must be slipping._

“I’m sorry?”

“Your trip. As the saying goes, are you headed to Philadelphia for business or pleasure?”

“Oh.” Liz closed her laptop and finally really looked at her seatmate. He was wearing a dapper suit and a friendly smile. “Neither, really. Just heading home. I was on vacation. You?” 

“Pleasure.” His smile warmed. “Always pleasure, if I have my way.”

Nodding, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Was he hitting on her? He seemed harmless enough, but she wasn’t a big fan of idle chitchat with strangers, let alone come-ons from them.

“Raymond Reddington,” he added, and she wondered why his name sounded vaguely familiar. While they talked, he was focused on her like she was the only person in the world. Not many people had that gift; she certainly didn’t. She preferred her isolated cubicle, though her friends teased that her office job must be death by boredom.

“Elizabeth Milhoan,” she replied, taking the hand he offered in greeting. “Are you from the area?”

He chuckled. “Oh, no. This is actually my first time. I’m hoping to find a nice hideaway for a few days.”

“You’ve never been to Philly before?” He seemed worldly, a well-travelled sort of man. She could easily picture him strolling the streets of Vienna or New York, so the idea that he was new to her city surprised her.

“Unfortunately, no. I had...let’s just say acquaintances, in the city that made it less complicated to stay away.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. You’ll have to make the most of your visit, then.” Liz offered him a sunny smile.

His answering grin was unquestionably flirtatious now. “And how would you recommend I do that?”

“Hmm. What do you like to do for fun?”

“It depends on the company.”

She nodded. She was the same way, prone to quiet pursuits on her own but happy with a night on the town when invited. “Do you like tourist-y things?”

“Like what?” 

“Empire State building, Liberty Bell...you know, the stuff you’re expected to see in a new place.”

“I enjoy just about anything, with the right person,” he replied sincerely. “But I suppose I’m more interested in local discoveries--places that are off the beaten path. You wouldn’t happen to know any?”

She laughed. “Raymond, I **live** here.”

“Of course. I should have been more direct. Are you willing to share your secrets, Elizabeth?”

“Liz.” There was something intimate in the purr of his question that she couldn’t place. "And the city is full of great spots.”

At his encouraging nod, she reached for her purse, pulling out a notepad and pen. “Here’s a few to start with, okay?”

“You can’t go wrong with Barbuzzo for drinks and dinner. It has a nice vibe.” Liz jotted down its location, then tapped her pen to her lips. “The Rodin Museum, if you’re into art.”

“I am a great fan of beauty,” he replied, eyes on hers.

“Then-then you’ll definitely want to check that out,” she faltered under his gaze. Turning back to her list, she continued. “Heritage, on 2nd Street,” she said, talking to herself now more than him. 

“What’s that?”

“Jazz and food.” She paused. “I don’t know why I assumed you’d--do you like jazz?”

“I love jazz. You have a keen eye for people.”

Embarrassed, she shrugged. “I just like it there, so I thought maybe.”

“I’ll definitely have to make it a priority.” He took the list from her. “Thank you.”

“Sure. Really, I’m happy to help. It’s a great city; you should make the most of it. How long will you be in town?”

“My itinerary is flexible at the moment. A few days, at least.” 

He watched as she tucked her things back in her bag. “Elizabeth...Liz?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

She blinked. “Working. After that, I’m free.”

His smile was pure charm, with a dash of wickedness. “How does a night of jazz and drinks sound? I have it on good authority that Heritage is not to be missed.”

She considered herself choosy when it came to men--her exes would probably have harsher terms for it. Normally, declining would have been automatic, but she was intrigued. “I’d like that.”

“When should I pick you up?”

“Well, I get off work at six, but we can meet there. You don’t have to pick me up.”

“I’d like to. I've got a driver already hired for the duration of my stay...we might as well travel in style.”

She flushed a little. “All right. That sounds nice.”

They exchanged phone numbers, and chatted amiably until the plane landed and they went their separate ways. It would be weeks before Liz realized why his name had struck a chord, and by then, it was too late--she was dating a notorious criminal. 

A wanted fugitive who had extended his trip just to spend more time with her, who liked to open doors for her, buy her flowers, take her hand and keep it as though she was his lifeline. 

And somewhere between his fingers on the small of her back and their first kiss, she fell too hard for Raymond Reddington to care about his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Be The One" by Dua Lipa.


End file.
